


Mimi in Wonderland

by Roxiepluto



Series: Jyoumi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Jyoumi Week 2018, Prompt - Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: All Mimi knows is that Joe is dressed up like a white rabbit and that they're late for something. Nothing else makes sense.





	Mimi in Wonderland

Mimi blinked as the wind whistled through her hair, pulling the brown strands to wave in front of her face. Or…mostly brown…there was blue too. She frowned and reached out for the blue, pulling it closer to see that it was a blue ribbon. She balked; blue was not her colour. She glanced down and nearly had a heart attack when she saw that she was wearing a blue dress as well. She probably looked like someone had raided a charity store with absolutely no concept for what season their skin suited.

“Oh, I’m late! I’m late!”

Mimi looked up, temporarily distracted from her strange fashion disaster as she heard a familiar stressed out voice. She scowled and stood up, unable to see anything beyond the ridiculously tall grass.

“So late!”

Mimi blinked, unable to believe her eyes, “Joe?”

Joe turned to look at her, decked out in a pristine white suit and top hat. She’d never seen him looking so handsome before…the white rabbit ears poking out the top of the hat were odd though.

“You must have me mistaken for someone else. I’m the white rabbit.” He replied with a bow before he jumped and pulled a black pocket watch from his breast pocket. His eyes widened and he quickly ran forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as he exclaimed, “We’re late! So late!”

“For what?” she exclaimed, trying and failing to pull her hand away from the strange Joe or white rabbit or whoever he was.

“For a very important date!”

“What’s that supposed to meAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH”

The ground suddenly disappeared from under their feet and they both plummeted down into the dark hole with a scream. The light soon disappeared from above them as they continued to fall, both screaming at the top of their lungs. She was going to die; she just knew it!

A chiming sound right in front of her face brought her scream to a halt as she opened her eyes to see a grandfather clock drift slowly upwards past her face; almost like it was falling but at a slower rate. She blinked and took a moment to look down and with a gasp she realized that she could not only not see the bottom but that she COULD see tons of strange oddities floating towards them; tables, chairs, lamps, desks. It didn’t make any sense.

A mirror floated up past them and she paused to look in it, pleasantly surprised when she realized her earlier assessment had been wrong; she absolutely could pull off this dress.

She smiled, until the ribbon in her hair started to dance above her head of it’s own accord. She watches as a disembodied toothy grin floated down next to her head. She screamed and flailed back before the grin sparkled and a disembodied head appeared to match the smile.

“Tai?!” she exclaimed, ignoring the way Joe continued to scream behind her, “Where’s your body?!”

Tai’s grin turned ever mischevious as he replied, “Maybe you’re strange for having a body; did you ever consider that?”

Mimi only had time to glare quickly before there something began to sparkle and suddenly Tai’s body materialized horizontally, his hand coming to hold his head up despite their continued falling. “Cheshire cat at your service.”

“Why are some things falling faster than others?” she asked, watching sadly as the mirror floated too far up to be able to see her reflection.

“Well that’s obviously because some things want to get there faster than others,” he replied with a roll of his eyes as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“But that’s not how falling works!” she exclaimed, getting annoyed at Tai’s ridiculous answers.

“It is with the white rabbit,” he replied, gesturing over to Joe with a grin, “He’ll always make you fall faster. But anyway, it’s time to leave.”

“Wait…where are you going?” she shouted as she watched Tai’s body vanish once more, his grin disappearing soon after.

“Have fun at the bottom…”

Mimi frowned and looked down to see she was finally about to land and gave a scream at how fast they were going. She was going to die! She closed her eyes and suddenly she seemed to halt in the air. When she opened her eyes she saw that her nose was only inches away from the ground, and just like that she fell again and landed lightly on the ground, though her head still hit the stone floor with a thump, leaving her to groan unhappily.

“Are you alright?”

Mimi pushed herself up to see Joe hovering worriedly in front of her, a hand outstretched to help her up. She saw the way his eyes stared worriedly into hers and reached up to give him her hand.

“I’m okay; just wasn’t expecting to fall that hard,” she explained as he pulled her to her feet.

Joe smiled at her and nodded before a ticking became noticeable and Joe’s eyes widened, his free hand jumping in his pocket and pulling out a watch. “Oh my! We’re so late!”

Joe turned and grabbed a small bottle on the table, quickly putting it up to his lips before he paused and turned to give it to Mimi instead.

“Quick, drink this,” he insisted, his hand closing around hers to make sure she was holding the bottle.

“But what is…” she started before the pleading look in Joe’s eyes made her stop. He’d never steered her wrong before and something had him worried about being late so maybe she should just put a little faith in her reliable friend…even if he was dressed up as a white rabbit.

She tilted the bottle back and took a sip; it was thick like syrup and sweet like sugar and it took more willpower than she expected to not drink the entire tiny bottle. It was only at Joe’s urging that she passed it back to him at all, watching as he took a quick sip and slammed it back on the table.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, the sugary taste still dancing over her taste buds before suddenly the world seemed to spin. She closed her eyes and winced as the wind rushed past her before it stopped and suddenly she was being tugged forward. She opened her eyes with a cry of alarm which stopped as suddenly as it had started when she saw they were running underneath the legs of the table they had been next to a moment ago.

“We shrank?!” she exclaimed, her voice bouncing off the wooden table legs.

“That’s not important right now” replied Joe insistently as he continued to pull her forward to a door that she hadn’t seen back when she was bigger.

“How is it not important?!” she shouted, her free hand clenching into a fist at all the weirdness that was happening.

“We’re late!” was Joe’s only reply as he wrenched the door open and pulled Mimi through it so fast that she almost tripped.

The first thing she saw when they got through was a giant toadstool with smoke puffing over the rim of it in strange shapes. It almost looked like their crests as the smoke swirled around.

“Who’s up there?” she called out, curious as to who was making shapes out of smoke.

She saw Izzi’s head pop over the side, a pipe sticking out of his mouth. She began to say her friends name but then he stood up straight and Mimi saw for the first time that this definitely wasn’t the Izzi she knew; this one had the body of a caterpillar and she couldn’t deny it was freaking her out.

“Who are you?” asked the caterpillar version of Izzi, his head leaning off the toadstool as his many legs kept his body in place.

“We’re late,” reminded Joe, tugging urgently at Mimi’s hand, and for once Mimi was glad for the insistence as she nodded and followed Joe along, ignoring the way her heart was pounding at the fact that nothing was making sense to her anymore. Just before they ran out of sight, Mimi glanced back one more time to see Izzi looking quizzically at them. He pulled the pipe out of his mouth and blew the smoke which formed a crest in the air; Sora’s crest. The crest of love.

\--

“We’re so late!” exclaimed Joe once more a few minutes later, “We’re going to have to take a shortcut!”

Mimi could barely puff out her affirmation after all their running; anything that meant she could run less was fine by her, even if she still didn’t understand the rush. Joe veered to the right and led them through what Mimi had presumed had been a wall of plants that you couldn’t get through but Joe led them deftly though it, weaving past giant sunflower stems and through patches of daisies until the plants finally gave out and they found themselves in a clearing.

Or at least, it would have been a clearing if not for the house and the giant table and the group of people. Not just any people either.

“Kari? Matt?”

Kari turned around from where she had been standing at the end of the table, her small tail vanishing and leaving her mousey ears and whiskers clear for Mimi to see. Kari just cocked her head whilst Matt peered round from behind Kari and grinned. He had rabbit ears, just like Joe but instead of being silken and white, they were wiry and brown, like a hare instead of a rabbit.

“Looks like we’ve got more guests!” exclaimed Matt, grinning in a way that was very unlike his usual cool demeanor.

“Fantastic! More guests for our tea party!”

Mimi looked over to see TK sitting at the head of the table, pouring a pot of tea into a cup. Except the cup was above the pot and the stream of liquid was going up too…

More noticeable than that though was the tower of strange hats on his head. It was almost like a totem pole of hats and Mimi had to hide her laughter at the very top one that looked like Patamon.

Before she could even open her mouth to ask about it though, Joe, whose hand was still holding hers began to pull her away once again.

“Come on, we’re late for a…”

“A very important date” interrupted Mimi with a small scowl, knowing she wouldn’t get a chance to admire TK’s fabulous hats now, “I know! I know!”

Mimi looked back as she was tugged past the table and though to a cobblestone path on the other side and tried not to look wistfully at the hats. It was just so TK.

\--

They’d dashed along cobblestone paths until the forest around them suddenly became a brilliant red rose garden. The floral scent was lovely but a little overwhelming even as she began to spot all sorts of strange creatures painting the roses red from where they had previously been white.

They were heading towards a castle and Mimi wondered if they were going to go in but they veered off before they got too close, which was probably for the best when Mimi heard an ominous ‘Off with your head!’ in the distance. It sounded a little bit like Sora but Mimi was sure she was imagining things. Her friend wasn’t like that at all.

The rose bushes thinned out ahead of them and with a final few steps Mimi saw a clearing with a small table and two chairs. The table had a candle lit in the middle and on each side of the table was a plate of delicious looking pasta. It looked oddly like Mimi’s favourite kind.

Joe finally released her hand and walked to one of the chairs, pulling it out before he gestured to her to sit, a gentle smile spreading over his face. Mimi felt herself flush and asked, “But I thought we were late for something?”

“For a date,” prompted Joe, his eyes sparkling affectionately

“What date?” she asked, feeling confused despite the heat making it’s way up her neck.

“Our very important date of course.”

*BeepBeepBeep*

Mimi flew up into a sitting position, the stuffed teddy that she had been clutching flying across the bed as she awoke to her alarm. She turned the alarm off quickly and yawned before she paused, last night’s dream coming back to her all at once. She gave an embarrassed squeak, her cheeks flushing bright red as she buried her face in her bedding.

“What sort of dream was that…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to be participating in Jyoumi week this year and this is my first prompt; Dream. I had something else in mind but when thinking of crossovers, i thought of alice and wonderland and realised this was way better than my original plan.  
> Sadly, i didn't have much free time since i saw the prompts so most of these are way shorter than i had originally planned. None the less, i wanted to contribute to a much loved pairing!


End file.
